


30 day OTP NSFW Challenge

by RuvikKin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Against the Wall - Freeform, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Biting, Boring sex, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, First Time, Floor Sex, Fluff and Angst, Food Sex, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, My own kink ;), Naked Cuddling, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omega Jesse McCree, Public Sex, Rimming, Role Playing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shower Sex, Shy Sex, Skype Sex, Sweet Sex, and then, blowjob, half dressed, if thats the right tag, outdoors sex, sorry for all the tags but i tagged each day in order so here we go, whatever pleases me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: This was supposed to be NSFW PWP but it turned into porn with some plot so...Here we go!Please read the tags





	1. Day 1+2 Naked Cuddles/Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short they'll get longer as it goes on!

Intimacy was important. For alphas, omegas, even betas. But it was  _most_ important during heats and ruts. The week before was always the best time for it, when two wanted to bond and become one they needed to share an intimacy, not sex. Not yet.  

Hanzo traced his hand across Gabriel’s chest, they were both still dressed for the time being. It wasn’t going to last, not with the eagerness Hanzo had as he felt Gabes shirt fabric. Gabe seemed skeptical, confused even, that  _Hanzo_ _Shimada_  wanted him as a mate. Granted it was a chance meeting, just a mission from Blackwatch, but it seemed they fell hard and fast for eachother. And that was what worried Gabe the most. 

“You’re sure about this? Last chance to back out…” Hanzo shook his head at Gabes words, looking up and meeting Gabes brown eyes with his own. Gabe could swear his body turned to jelly the first time their eyes met completely, Hanzo was so beautiful. So perfect. Everything he felt he wasn’t.  

“I’m sure, I want you…” Hanzo trailed his hand slowly up to Gabes cheek, brushing his hand across the stubble forming across his cheeks. 

Gabe reached his fingers into Hanzos belt, tugging his shirt out so it was no longer tucked. Hanzos breath hitched, but he said nothing as Gabe began removing his shirt from him. Hanzo waited until his shirt was fully off until he returned the favor, carefully taking Gabes shirt off. 

“Touch me.” Hanzos eyes met Gabes and they reached to each other, Hanzo gently caressing Gabes cheeks while Gabe rubbed Hanzos wrists and his arms. Hanzo took a few deep breaths, calming himself down as Gabes hands glides from his arms to his chest and stayed there. 

“You’re beautiful.” Gabe muttered, taking his time to trace over Hanzos soft skin. Hanzo blushed at the words, then pressed against Gabe and nudged the man backwards so the back of his knees hit the bed and they fell back. “Take it slow.” Gabe reminded him. 

“I just… I want to see… Everything.” Hanzo trailed his hands down Gabes chest and stomach to his Jean line and paused. “May I?” Gabe nodded and Hanzo carefully undid Gabes belt and slid his pants down. 

“Let me see you too.” Gabe carefully tugged at Hanzos pants, the two of them getting eachother out of their pants quickly. Eager as they were to do anything, the day was about exploration. Getting to know each other, learning the others body all over. 

“Gabe…” Hanzos eyes scanned over Gabes body, his cheeks turning pink at the blush that spread across it. “You’re… uh…” Hanzo stuttered over his words and trailed his fingers across Gabes v-line, earning a shiver in return.  

“Don’t worry about any of that right now. We can worry about that later.” Gabe took Hanzos hand, gently holding it and locking their fingers together. Hanzo squeezed Gabes hand, gently bringing it to his lips and kissing at it a few times softly.  

“I feel like I’m doing this wrong.” Hanzo admitted, shifting nervously on Gabes lap. Gabe simply laughed, pulling Hanzo close to his body and pressing their foreheads together. Hanzo pressed into Gabe, feeling their body’s flushed against eachother, feeling the man hold him carefully.  

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never done this… But it feels right.” Hanzo gripped Gabes arm a little at the statement. 

“H… Have you never had a previous mate?” Gabe shook his head, rubbing Hanzos back gently.  

“If you’re asking if I’ve had sex, yes I have before. But mated? Bonded with someone? No.” Hanzo rested his forehead against Gabes chest, listening to his heart beating.  

“I have never done this either… Nor have I ever uh… had sex.” Hanzos cheeks turned red when he admit that but Gabe didn’t react poorly. 

“What did you do for your previous heats?” The older man asked, taking Hanzos hand and squeezing it slightly.  

“Uhm. I had objects and… Things to get me through them. But I never had sex, father was strict about that.” Hanzo chuckled closing his eyes and taking in Gabes scent. “Said he didn’t need the heir to the clan getting knocked up… But ah we have nothing to worry about, I have taken things to prevent that.” Gabe simply nodded, carding his fingers through Hanzo's hair as the man pressed close to him. 

They stayed like that for awhile, Gabe playing with Hanzo's hair as the man pressed against him, flush bodies against each other for the feeling of intimacy. 

"Gabe?" Hanzo's voice broke through the silence of the room, and Gabe hummed in response. "May I kiss you...?" 

"….If you want." Hanzo moved a bit away from Gabe, looking up at him and blushing before leaning up and kissing Gabe softly. Gabe kissed him back, caressing Hanzo's cheek gently as they kissed. 

This is what intimacy felt like. 

Soft, loving, caring. 

The feeling of being safe. 

Hanzo broke the kiss after what felt like hours, but was probably just a matter of seconds, and looked back up at Gabe. "Thank you." Hanzo carefully moved closer to Gabe again, feeling the mans strong arms pull him close and hold him carefully, gently. Pressing his forehead into Gabes chest, Hanzo closed his eyes and let the feeling of Gabes warmth surrounding him, eventually lulling him into a well needed sleep. 


	2. Day 3- First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so late!! I was hoping to have it out earlier but I really suck at writing sex... Anyway, thanks to all who are reading this so far!

Hanzo woke up, his body felt like it was on fire suddenly, although he wasn't. He knew his heat was suddenly here, a few days earlier than he had expected it to be but he could only blame that on the alpha he had spent the last three days with. The alpha. His alpha. Hanzo felt around the bed, he didn't feel Gabe there and he looked around the room, Gabe was nowhere in sight.   
Hanzo laid back on the bed, squirming in discomfort and making a noise unrecognizable to even himself. Gabe was there in what seemed like seconds, Hanzo reaching for him and grabbing at him desperately. Gabe got on top of Hanzo, kissing at the omega mans neck and rubbing his hands down Hanzo's body.   
"G- Gabe I- I'm sorry its early." Hanzo squirmed as Gabe's hands and mouth grazed over him.   
"Don't apologize, it's okay." Gabe ran his hands down to Hanzo's hips, moving his hands inwards and feeling at Hanzo's already hardening cock. Hanzo shivered, bucking his hips at the touch. Gabe presses his mouth gently against the crook of Hanzo's neck, taking in the omegas strong heated scent. He smelled like cherries and sugar, two things Gabe wouldn't have found appealing otherwise, but coming off of Hanzo it seemed like the sweetest smell in the world. Gabe thanked whatever god out there that him and Hanzo had spent the last few days exploring each other so clothes were no problem.   
The omega man wriggled beneath him, bucking his hips up and whining as Gabe touched him. "Gabe please I need-" Hanzo moved, pulling Gabe down and pressing close against him. Gabe kissed and nipped at the skin on his neck and collar, making Hanzo shudder and cling to him. "Please... Please I need...."   
"Sh, just relax." Gabe ran his hand across Hanzos cock, palming at it which made Hanzo whimper and tug at the sheets underneath of him. Gabe continued kissing Hanzos neck and down his chest while his one hand played with Hanzos cock, and his other found its way between Hanzos cheeks.   
The feeling of slick dripping out of Hanzo and onto his fingers made a rush of heat tingle through his body. “Already dripping for me.” Gabe commented, which Hanzo nodded in response.   
“Only you.” Hanzo kissed Gabes neck and gently nipped at it, trying to encourage Gabe to keep going. Gabe carefully pressed one of his fingers against Hanzos slick hole, hearing the omega whine before he pushes one of his fingers in carefully. “G- Gabe.” Hanzos soft pleas turned to pants as Gabe moved the finger inside of him, finally having the chance to explore the inside of his omega.   
“You alright there?” Hanzo nodded, pulling Gabe close and kissing him passionately. Gabe kissed him back, pressing a second finger against Hanzos rim and pushing it in. Hanzo shuddered, biting Gabes lip almost hard enough to draw blood.   
Scissoring his fingers inside of the omega, Gabe moved his free hand from Hanzos cock and used it to push one of Hanzos legs up, resting it into his own hip. Hanzos whimpers and pleas filled the room, words of encouragement spilled from Gabes mouth.   
“You’re doing so good… My good little omega….Such a good boy….” Each word made Hanzo more excited, until he spilled over the edge. Hanzo came from Gabes fingers stretching him open and he felt his face get red. “Look at that, cumming from my fingers alone.” Gabe clicked his tongue and curled his fingers inside of Hanzo just right to make the man groan and shiver. “Such a naughty omega, so needy.” Hanzo growled a little, closing the distance between them with a kiss, rougher this time.   
Hanzo started the kiss and broke it a moment later, looking up at Gabe with large eyes full of need and list. “Please Gabe, please I need you to fuck me.” Gabe didn’t reply with words, instead he pulled his fingers from Hanzo and pulled Hanzos ass closer to his hips. Hanzo bit his lip at the feeling of Gabes cock pressed against him and- his knot.   
Hanzo shoved Gabe up a bit, looking down at Gabes cock and knot. His face turned red, he knew Gabe was nothing to laugh at after watching him walk around in just his boxers or nothing for three days. But now, seeing it hardened with the knot formed at the base…   
“Fuck me.”  Hanzo kissed Gabe roughly, pulling him down on top of him. "I want… you to… knot me.” Hanzo said between breaths, still kissing Gabe roughly and holding him close.   
“I will, relax.” Gabe ran his fingers across Hanzos slick, using some of it on his cock to make sure he wasn't completely dry.

“Gabe please hurry” Hanzo panted, gripping the bed as Gabe lined up with him. Hanzo bit his lip, then opened his mouth to speak only to stop as Gabe pushed the tip of his cock into him. “Oh- God fuck” Hanzo reached up, gripping Gabes shoulders as the alpha cooed into his ear.

“You feel so nice, can't wait to have my knot buried inside of you” Gabe moved his hips, pushing himself deeper into Hanzo and moaning at the tight wet heat around his cock. Hanzo panted, clawing Gabes back and whimpering as Gabe filled him. “Are you alright still?”

“Yes, yes p-please move Gabe.” Hanzo bit Gabes neck a few times, encouraging him to continue. Gabe obliged, bucking his hips when Hanzo first bit him and then setting a pace. Hanzo panted, kissing Gabe as he moved inside of him.

Hanzo had _never_ imagined for sex to feel so good, yes he used toys and his imagination, but the feeling of Gabe fucking him, the feeling of his knot pressing against his rim with every snap of his hips… It was all so overwhelming, and he felt a tight heat in his gut and-

Hanzo moaned loudly, cumming for the second time all over his chest. Gabe chuckled, stroking Hanzo through his second orgasm and then kissing his forehead as he snapped his hips, making the omega flinch and whine out needily.

“Still hard for me, you still need my cock?” Hanzo nodded. “Still need me to knot you?”

“Gods yes please Gabe, please knot me and fuck me deep.” Gabe kisses Hanzo’s forehead, carefully moving his hips forwards and stretching Hanzo out around his knot. “G- Gabe. Gabe- oh god” Hanzo clawed at Gabes back, kissing at the alphas neck and biting at it, marking him. Gabe groaned as he pushed the rest of his knot into Hanzo, gripping at the omegas hips hard enough to bruise them.

“You feel so good Hanzo.” Hanzo moved his hips rolling them to try and get Gabe to move inside of him again, to get any friction going again. Gabe responded by snapping his hips, moving enough to push inside of Hanzo but making sure his knot stayed inside of him, keeping Hanzo to him.

“Bite me, please Gabe.” Hanzo tipped his head to the side, exposing the soft unmarked bonding spot on his neck. “I- i want you to mark me, please… Please.” Hanzo moved his hips back on Gabes cock, clenching down around Gabe which made the alpha moan. Gabe leaned down, kissing over Hanzo’s bonding spot and gently grazing his teeth over it enough to make Hanzo shiver and plead for him to be marked.

“Will that please you? Me marking you for all to see?” Hanzo nodded, shuddering at Gabes words. “Marking you just right you can’t hide it, can’t hide what I did to you?”  
“Gabriel!” Hanzo all but growled out the alphas name, gripping at his shoulders and digging his nails into him. Gabe gasped, snapping his hips into Hanzo rougher. “Mark me, make me yours. I want you, please I need you.”   
Gabe moves his hips harder, gently biting down on Hanzo’s bonding spot to get him to whine and whimper. He could feel his climax coming up on him, and he could tell by the way Hanzo clenched around him and moaned that the omega was close as well. “Fuck, Hanzo…” Gabe’s hips stilled as he pushed deep into Hanzo, biting down on his bonding spot as his climax washed over him. Hanzo’s moan was high pitched, and he pulled Gabe closer, clenching around his cock as he came for the third time.

“Thank you… Thank you.” Hanzo whined, kissing Gabe and then falling back on the bed exhausted. Gabe held Hanzo’s hips to him, staying tied to Hanzo as he shifted and laid beside him, holding him close. “How… How long do your ties usually last?” Hanzo rolled his hips, biting his lip as the feeling of Gabes knot still inside of him.

“Usually twelve minutes. I’m sure by the end of this one you’ll be ready for round two.” Hanzo nodded, pressing his face against Gabes chest and taking in his scent again.

“Thank you for… Marking me… I needed…” Hanzo trailed off, closing his eyes and sinking into the feeling of Gabe holding him, his neck stinging from Gabriels bite, but his body sore and satisfied for the time being….


	3. Day 4 Masturbate

“Hang on Hanzo” Gabe grunted, getting up and making Hanzo growl in annoyance. “I just have to go to the bathroom, I'll be less than ten feet away.” Gabe went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and leaving Hanzo alone in bed. Hanzo whined, scooting over to where Gabe was just moments before.

With his heat in full now, he was craving Gabe close to him  _ every second of the day  _ it seemed. And when Hanzos sex drive blew up again, seemed like he couldn’t bear being even a foot away from his alpha.

Hanzo groaned, rolling over on the bed and taking in the alphas scent, calming down at it for a moment before he felt that oh so familiar feeling of slick dripping between his legs. Without Gabe there at that moment, Hanzo let out a whine, grinding his hips against the mattress and shuddering.

“G- gabriel.” Hanzo rolled onto his back, trailing his hands down his stomach to his crotch and gently touching at his hardened cock again. He gently stroked at it, rubbing his thumb over the slit and gasping at the touches and feelings. Closing his eyes, Hanzo pictured Gabes hand on his cock, stroking and rubbing at it.

Hanzo lifted his hips from the mattress, reaching around behind him and rubbing his fingers over his slicked hole and pushing a finger into himself. “Gabe, Gabe.” Hanzo panted and gasped as he kept stroking his cock, moving his finger inside of him and imagining Gabriels hands were working at him.

Gabe came out of the bathroom, seeing Hanzo on the bed getting himself off  _ instantly  _ made his cock stir and he made his way over to the Omega. “So needy you couldn’t even wait for me hm?” Hanzo opened his eyes, putting his leg up and gently nudging Gabe back from him. “What? Don’t want me to touch you?”   
“N- no touching. Just… Just watch.” Gabe furrowed his brow, leaning back on the bed and watching Hanzo shift his position to give Gabe a better view. Hanzo bit his lip, blushing and then closing his eyes again as he kept fingering himself, shivering and pushing a second finger into himself. 

He could still feel Gabe inside of him from only an hour before, fucking into him and knotting him, stretching him out as he ravished him. The whole thought made Hanzo shudder and feel inside of himself for his sensitive spots that it seemed Gabe could reach  _ much _ easier than he could.   
“Gabe- Gabe.” Hanzo gasped out the alphas name, whining and looking up at Gabe, who sat across from him lazily stroking his own cock at the sight.

“You look so good, fucking yourself on your own fingers like that.” Gabe smirked, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock and pulling it away teasingly, precum now stuck to his finger and dripping slowly down his cock. “You thinking of me hm?”

Hanzo nodded, using his fingers to scissor his hole open for Gabes viewing pleasure. “I- I can still feel you i-inside of me.” Hanzo said nervously, moving his fingers back inside of himself rougher now and letting out a cry. “I c- can imagine riding your fingers…” Gabes brow twitched in interest, biting his lip and stroking his cock more as Hanzo spoke. “Y- you could use me and just fuck me with your fingers a- ah-” Hanzo jerked his hips a bit and came, shuddering at the feeling. He slowed his hand movements down, though he was still hard and needy, he felt a bit better now than he had when he started.

“Imagining riding my fingers that good for you?” Hanzo nodded, gently moving his fingers again as Gabe spoke. “You want me to not let you use my cock, make you ride my fingers all day until you cum dry?”

“O-o h fuck.” Hanzo muttered, his imagination going now with what Gabe spoke about.

“I could just make you rock your hips on my fingers when my hand get tired, watch you fuck yourself desperately as I deny you my knot?”

“Yes, yes.  _ Please. _ ” Hanzo gasped and moaned louder, pushing himself onto his fingers and looking at Gabe with glazed eyes. “I want to ride your fingers until I can feel you inside of me hours after, I want you to make me cum with just your hand alone.” Hanzo noted that Gabe seemed to shiver a bit at his response, still stroking his cock as he spoke. “I would rub your cock while I do so, using my hands against you to make you cum all over them.”

“Mm you’d make quite a mess.” Gabe smirked and Hanzo  brought two of his free fingers up to his mouth, sucking on one of them which made Gabe stutter.   
“I’m sure I could find a way to clean up.” Hanzo smirked, sucking on his fingers and closing his eyes again as he slowly pressed a third finger into himself.

“You look so good Hanzo, spread open and moaning like that.” Gabe pumped at his cock a little faster now, he could feel his own climax creeping up as he watched Hanzo. “Want to see your face when you cum again.”

“Gabe” Hanzo groaned out his name, pressing one of his fingers against his prostate and letting out a yelp that dissolved into a pleasured moan. “Gabe… I want you to cum with me.” Hanzos looked at Gabe, clenching around his fingers a little bit and biting his lip. “Please, cum for me.”

Hanzo moaned, gripping at the bed as he came again, watching Gabes own climax wash over him as he came on his chest and hand, stroking himself through the orgasm. Hanzo tried steadying his breathing, looking at Gabe and blushing. 

“Now come here.” Gabe smirked, crawling on top of Hanzo as he requested, and kissing at his neck. 


	4. Day 5- blow job

“I'm telling you Jack, I'm not coming back yet.”

_ “Blackwatch needs you back Gabe. What the hell is more important?”  _ Hanzo woke up to Gabe talking on his comm, and the voice over the communicator being loud enough to make him stir. 

“Gabe?” Hanzo moved closer to the alpha, whining a bit and kissing at his neck.

“Just a moment, I'm on a call.” Gabe muttered to Hanzo, kissing the top of his head. Hanzo continued kissing at Gabes neck lazily, then kissed down his chest and rested his head on him. 

_ “Gabe are you  _ **_with_ ** _ someone?”  _ Jack's voice came over the comm again and Gabe rolled his eyes.

“Yeah I am, that's why I can't come back. It'll only be another day or two.” Hanzo nodded, resuming his kisses over Gabes chest and moving downwards. Gabe watched him with some interest, running his fingers through Hanzos hair.

_ “Gabe you are such a…”  _ Jack struggled for the word on the other end of the line, Hanzo giggled at the man he couldn't see but could hear.

“I think the word he's looking for it ‘knot head’.” Hanzo rubbed two of his fingers over Gabes cock, right where his knot usually formed.

_ “Wait a minute Gabe, who are you with? Was that a Japanese accent I heard?”  _

“Of course it was.” Gabe casually responded, watching Hanzo kissing at his hips and slowly moving his mouth closer to his cock.

_ “Gabriel Reyes for the love of  _ **_God_ ** _ tell me you are not with one of Mondos kids.”  _ Gabe hummed, hearing Jack's frustrated growl on the other end. Hanzo smirked, licking at the tip of Gabes cock.

“Jack get your head out of your ass, it's all fine here.” Gabe carded his fingers through Hanzos hair as Hanzo took some of Gabes cock into his mouth, still using his tongue to lick at the shaft sloppily. Gabes breath hitched and he bit his lip to stiffle a moan.

_ “I know you Gabe and there's no way you're with his beta son, so what the hell are you thinking spending a heat… Rut…. _ **_Whatever._ ** _ With his omega son? Do you know how much shit that'll cause if you knock him up?” _

“Jack you can keep yelling at me and complaining, but it won't do much good.” Hanzo bobbed his head, sinking down lower onto Gabes cock and feeling it hit the back of his throat. He looked up at Gabe again, seeing the man slowly coming apart over the phone.

_ “Did you mark him?”  _ Gabe didn't respond, he bucked his hips in Hanzos mouth a bit, hearing Hanzo gag a little.  _ “Gabe you did not…” _

“I did. It was a mutual thing, trust me.” Hanzo pulled his mouth off Gabes cock, running his tongue along it and down at his knot, pressing his lips to it and smiling. “Anyway boyscout, I have to go. You know Omegas, constant attention needed and I don't think you're in the mood to hear live porn over the phone. Go back to your work, or get yourself laid. Whichever works.” Gabe heard Jack started to say something but he hung up, cutting his sentence off.

“Sounds like a real nice guy.” Hanzo muttered, quickly taking Gabes cock into his mouth again. Gabe finally let out a moan, a low one that Hanzo thought was a growl for a moment. 

Gabe ran his fingers through Hanzos hair, tugging at it which made Hanzo tremble and take Gabes cock deeper into his mouth. Gabe rolled his hips, groaning at the feeling of Hanzos mouth around his cock.

“ _ Mierda _ ” Gabe muttered, feeling Hanzos lips reach his knot and the tip of his cock gently slipping its way down Hanzos throat. Impressively enough, Hanzo barely gagged, swallowed a bit around his cock, before bobbing his head.  “ _ Vas a ser la muerte de mi _ .”

Hanzo glanced up at Gabe, rubbing the man's thighs and then looking back away from him. Gabe was enjoying the feeling, enough he could feel his climax building rather quickly- maybe because no Omega on their heat was ever one to give a blowjob lasting more than five seconds. Gabe tried to pull his hips back, give Hanzo a warning that he shouldn't go much further. Hanzo seemed persistent though, moving his head more and pressing his lips against the swelled knot. Gabe groaned out, feeling Hanzos lips at his knot, and feeling the omega try to open his mouth further then-

Hanzo gagged, sitting upright and coughing a bit.

“What was that? You trying to get me to knot your mouth?” Hanzo wiped off his mouth, rubbing his legs together and shrugging. “Hanzo, that's not something any omega can do, trust me it takes more than determination.”

“I could have tried.” Gabe smiled, reaching out and pulling Hanzo close and onto his lap.

“Right now there's only one place I'm worried about getting my knot into.” Hanzo blushed, clinging onto Gabe and grinding his ass down against the alphas cock. “Doesn't that seem like a much better idea?” Gabe kissed and nipped Hanzos neck, feeling the man squirm at the touches.

“Yes, please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, next two chapters are going to be some good old Mc76 because.... I crave it. And I couldn't figure out how to make Hanzo and Gabe have clothed sex so. Shrugs.


	5. Day 6 & 7- Clothed getting off & Dressed/naked (half dressed)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Mc76 chapter here (i know i mixed two more days together but i promise you the chapter amount is staying the same)  
> Anyway next chapter will pick up with Reapzo. Mc76 may be showing up in a later chapter as well ;)

Jack slammed his comm on his desk, leaning back and sighing. Gabe was an  _ idiot _ and a jerk. 

“The hell is he thinking? Fucking around with the Shimadas…” Jack ran his fingers through his hair, his mind racing on what to do about this now. “Stupid fucking-” Jack cut himself off when someone knocked at his door. “Come in.”

“Sorry t’ bother ya.” Jesse said as he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

“What do you need Jesse?” Jack looked up at the younger man, seeing him fidget nervously. “Everything okay?”

“Uh yeah… No its all fine but… I was told t’ come to you if anythin happened while Reyes was gone.” Jesse rubbed his neck. “Jus’ gonna need to take the week off… M’ heats starting and I can't do nothin… So uh heads up.” Jack nodded, getting up and walking over to Jesse.

“Do you need an escort to quarantine?” Jack noticed Jesse's nostrils flair a bit and watched the omega leaning forwards a little. “Pay attention. Do you need-”

“Uh. Maybe… Sir.” Jesse stepped forwards, and Jack watched as the omega began to scent him. “Y’ smell nice.”

“Jesse lets get you down to quarantine.” Jack spun Jesse around, opening the door and leaving his office with him. As Jack led Jesse away he could feel the man trying to get closer, which was no problem until he could smell the sudden  _ burst  _ of hormones.

“Jesse what the hell-” Jesse whined, pressing against Jack's arm and tugging his sleeve.

“Im sorry. I- I can't control it. I- I wasn't suppose’ t’... Start til tomorrow.” Jack bit his lip, grabbing Jesse and heading to quarantine faster. “J- Jack don't leave me please.”

“Jesse I can't stay with you, you'll regret it.” Jack insisted, getting to one of the quarantine rooms and punching in the unlock code. He tried moving Jesse inside of the room but the omega turned, grabbing his arm. 

“No, no please I just… ya smell nice and y’ jump started me. Please.” Jesse gripped at Jack's shirt, looking up at him. “Please. Ah can't be alone…” Jack  gnawed at his lip for a moment, sighing and massaging his temples. 

“How old are you?”

“Nineteen sir.” Jesse pressed against Jack, rubbing and grinding against him slightly.

“Fine, but this is a one time thing.” Jack growled out, going in the room with Jesse. The door shut behind them and Jesse quickly pressed against Jack, kissing at his jaw and whining against him.

“Thank you… thank you.” Jack spun Jesse around, slamming him into a wall and pressing against him. Jesse gasped, rolling his hips against Jack's for friction.

“Relax.” Jack gently nipped Jesse's neck, lifting the omega legs and putting them on his hips. Jesse whined, grinding his groin against Jack's and breathing hard at the feeling.

“Jack…” Jesse moved hips hips against Jack's, feeling his cock straining in his pants. Feeling the way Jesse rolled his hips made Jack move back against him, sliding his hands up Jesse's shirt to play with his chest. 

Jesse was filling out, when he first showed up at Blackwatch he couldn't have been more than 110 pounds. Scrawny, underfed, snarky attitude. Jack was sure Gabe would just throw him in the gutter, leave him there. Damn if Jack was wrong about that. 

“F- fine somethin ya like commander?” Jesse smirked, shuddering and grinding his hips against Jack's harder. Jack didn't even realize he had been cupping Jesse's pecs, playing with his nipples. “Not complainin’. Jus… Pointin it out” Jack scowled, pinching one of Jesse's nipples which made the omega squirm and moan.

“Do you ever shut up?” Jack pressed his lips to Jesse's collar, mouthing at it. Jesse gripped at his coat, whining loudly before his hips jolted and Jack could feel the small wet spot forming against his own bulge.

“I- I'm… Sorry didn't… Didn't mean  to cum.” Jesse seemed flustered, worried almost.

“Its okay. Relax” Jack put his hands under Jesse's ass, moving from the wall and feeling the younger man cling to him. “Let's get you comfortable.” Jack carried Jesse to the bed, laying the omega down and straddling him.

“Jack… Thank you. Thank you” Jesse nosed at Jack's chest, tugging at his shirt. “Now please… hurry.” Jesse opened his legs, trying his best to present himself to the alpha. Jack took the chance, undoing Jesse's pants - tossing aside his pants and God awful belt buckle onto the floor. Jesse squirmed, doing his best to reach forwards and pull Jack's pants down, just enough for his cock to be free.

“Lay back Jesse.” Jack said, Jesse following his commands quickly. Jack rubbed Jesse's ass, trailing his fingers to the omega entrance. “You don't self lubricate?” Jesse shook his head. 

“N… No sir. Downside to bein born from an alpha and a beta.” Jesse chuckled and Jack sighed, thank fully these rooms had tubes of lube in them for just this situation.

Jack quickly grabbed one from the bedside, opening it and putting a generous amount on his fingers. Jesse bit his lip as he watched Jack, watched the alpha gently slip a finger into him. Jesse whined, gripping onto Jack's shirt again.

“Never… hah- been one for f-foreplay” Jesse admitted, pushing himself against Jacks finger. Jack looked at him curiously- so Jesse had done this with someone before.

“Let me prep you at least.” Jack muttered, moving a second finger into Jesse and stretching him open. Jesse gasped, bucking his hips up a bit at the feeling. Jack used his free hand to hold Jesse down. 

“Jack, need ya… Now.” Jesse all but growled out, feeling Jack's fingers move inside of him a few more times before he finally removed them.

Jesse gripped the headboard as he watched Jack put some lubricant on his cock. “Tell me if it hurts you Jesse.” Jack gently kissed Jesse's forehead, pressing his cock to Jesse's hole and  _ finally  _ pushing into him. 

Jesse closed his eyes at the feeling of being penetrated, clenching himself around Jack's cock. Jack peppered his face with kisses, and Jesse relaxed. “S- sorry. Y’ can move now.”

Jack nodded, moving his hips at a desirable pace, listening to Jesse gasp and whine beneath him. Jack felt himself getting lost in Jesse's noises, in the feeling of being this close to him.

God it had been some time since he was with anyone, not like the Strike Commander can take off a few days just to fuck around. Jack was sure when Jesse was out he could sneak out, maybe send in someone else to take care of him.

The very thought burned something inside of him.

Jesse knew him, trusted him to be there. With the way the poor boy clung to him, repeating his name through moans and whines, he couldnt just leave. 

_ Use Athena and let the team know I'll be gone _ .

“Harder” Jesse said, snapping Jack from his thought. “Harder Jack, fuck me harder” Jack snapped his hips roughly, pushing himself deeper into Jesse until his knot barely brushed his rim.

Jesse shuddered at the feeling, looking down to see Jack's cock moving in and out of him, watching Jack barely press his knot against him before pulling back. Jesse felt his face heat up at the sight and he whined loudly, gripping Jack's shoulders.

“Knot me, right now. I can handle it, ain't a flower” Jesse locked eyes with Jack, staring into those baby blue eyes. “Please.” Jesse ran his fingers across Jack's face gently, caressing him softly. “I need you”

“Okay, relax.” Jack kissed Jesse, pressing their lips together and gripping the omegas hips as he pressed his knot into him, slowly to not hurt him. 

Whining into the kiss, Jesse clawed at Jack's back through his shirt, clinging to him as if Jack was the only thing keeping him alive. “F- fuck. Feels good” Jack nodded in agreement, moving his hips roughly and keeping his knot buried inside of the omega. Jesse's moans turned more desperate as they continued, his hips moving back to meet the snap of Jack's.

“Jack, I- gonna cum.” Jesse tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Jack felt the omega clench around him before Jesse whined and came, getting his shirt dirty in the process. Jack growled, low in his throat, snapping his hips roughly to meet Jesse a few more times before he spilled inside of him. Jesse shivered, relaxing and letting out a content sigh at feeling Jack fill him.

“Thank you” Jesse hugged Jack, pressing close to him. Jack nodded, shifting their position carefully so Jesse was laying on top of him, and he was on his back. Jesse nuzzled into his chest and took in the alphas scent.

“Your heats last long Jesse?” Jack looked down at the omega, watching him rubbing his face against his chest.

“Three days.” Jack nodded, laying back and staring at the ceiling for a few moments.

He heard Jesse make a noise, sounded like a hiccup almost and when he looked at Jesse he noticed the boy crying. “Jesse? What's wrong?”

“‘m sorry. Shouldn't… Be cryin” Jesse wiped his eyes, but now Jack was worried. 

“What happened?’

“I uh… Im sorry, just. Gabe promised he'd be back for my heat, a- and instead he's…” Jesse choked up for a moment and Jack knew what he meant.

“Did Gabe promise to spend your heat with you?” Jesse nodded. “Did… Did he say he was going to mark you?” Another nod, followed by more tears. Jack pulled Jesse down to him, holding him close. Jesse nuzzled into him, shaking in his arms. “I'm sorry Jesse”

“H… I just thought he meant it this time. He's helped before. I was hoping…”

“You just want to be marked huh?” Jesse nodded. “Okay… What if around your next heat I mark you? Would you like that?” Jesse perked up, looking at Jack.

“Next heat?”

“Yeah. We can discuss. It more over the time from this one to the next.” Jack smiled and Jesse grinned, kissing him and hugging close to him.

“Thank you…” Jack nodded, pressing his forehead against Jesse's neck, holding the omega close to him…

~~~

When Gabe returned home in the next two days, he wasn't surprised to hear Jesse was on his heat. He was surprised when he saw Jesse walking out of a quarantine room not alone. The bigger surprise being Jack, kissing Jesse tenderly before parting ways.

He was completely unprepared to see a small bite over Jesse's bonding spot.


	6. Day 8- Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to not knowing how to write Skype Sex, this chapter is short. But the next chapter is extra long to make up for the short ass chapters!

Gabe looked over to his computer, seeing it light up with an ‘incoming call’ notification. One quick look at the caller ID, and he answered, smiling as Hanzo showed up on the screen. Hanzo was in his bedroom, as he usually was when they did calls, and he was sitting on his legs like he normally would, so nothing seemed off.

“Is it morning out there? Looks like you just rolled out of bed.” Gabe watched Hanzo on the screen try to fix his hair, sighing and giving up a moment later.

“Its not morning, and I just got back from practice.” Hanzos eyes scanned over the room he saw Gabe in. “Are… are you alone?”

“Yeah, recruites are all training or eating right now. I have so much work-”

“If you're busy I'll call back later.” Hanzo said quickly, looking like he was reaching out to hang up the call. Gabe swiveled his chair to the screen better.

“No I've got time for you.” Hanzo bit his lip, looking nervous on screen. “Is there something you called to talk about?”

“I have a surprise for you.” Hanzo fiddled with his shirt. “If you want to see…” Gabe leaned back in his chair, smiling at Hanzo.

“Sure, what do you have to show me?” Hanzo took a deep breath, removing his shirt and showing Gabe top lingerie he was wearing. Gabe let out a low whistle, leaning forwards again. “You look nice in that.”

“I wanted to wait…. Until the next time we met but I couldn’t wait much longer, I was so excited to show you.” Hanzo fiddled with his hair, then got onto his knees and slowly slipped his pants down, revealing lacy panties and a garter belt to Gabe.

“Now I really wish I was there to see that.” Gabe couldn’t help the smile that showed up on his face as he watched Hanzo blush at his words. “Did you wear that all through your training?” Hanzo got red and nodded, fiddling with his hair.

“Thats not all either” Hanzo admitted, looking a bit nervous now. Or antsy? One of the two…

“So what other surprise do you have for me?” Gabe watched Hanzo fiddle with his bottom lingerie he was wearing, slipping his hands behind him. Hanzo bit his lip and Gabe could hear it, a faint buzzing noise that got louder as Hanzo pulled a vibrator from himself.

“I- I was able to keep this in… I got it because it's big like you and uh… I… ” Hanzo cleared his throat, his hands shaking as he slowly moved the vibrator tip in and out of him. “Want you to fuck me…”

Gabe could feel his cock straining in his jeans now, Hanzos flushed expression and the sight of him in lace… Plus the vibrator Hanzo was slowly using on himself…

“Hanzo if I was there I’d be on you so fast your head would spin” Hanzo nodded, rubbing his knees together.

“Show me how much you like seeing this.” Hanzo smiled, watching Gabe on his screen lean back, rubbing the front of his pants where a  _ very _ obvious bulge had formed. Gabe unbuckled his pants, tugging them down and his underwear following quickly. Hanzo bit his lip, moving the vibrator in and out of himself a little faster than before.

“You look so beautiful like that Hanzo. I only wish I was there.” Gabe brushed his hand across his cock, making sure to keep his hips up slightly so Hanzo could see him. Hanzo leaned back, spreading his legs and making sure Gabriel could get a full view of the vibrator inside of him. “My god Hanzo, what I wouldn’t give to be there.” Hanzo continued to move the vibrator, being careful that his hand didn’t block Gabriels view.

“What would you do if you were here Gabe?” Hanzo asked, rolling his hips a little and letting out a whimper as the vibrator hit deep inside of him.

“I’d make you beg for my cock.” Gabe said, which seemed to do just the trick as he saw Hanzo shudder and get flustered. “I’d have you on your knees, my cock in your mouth making you choke on it. Or maybe I’d have your thighs around my shoulders while I worked nice and slow on your hole.” Hanzo let out a loud moan, shaking and moving the vibrator harder and faster into himself.

“I would love that Gabriel- love to feel you in me.” Hanzos voice was shaky as he spoke, it only turned Gabe on more. He stroked his cock faster at watching Hanzo work on himself. Hearing him moaning and watching Hanzo fuck himself on the vibrator was  _ amazing. _

“I’d fuck you nice and slow Hanzo, make sure you could feel every inch of me as I push inside of you and fill you up.” Hanzo nodded on his end, closing his eyes to try and focus on Gabriels words. “I’d fill you up and make sure you were squirming on top of me before I’d fuck into you.” Hanzo gasped.

“Gabe- please.” Gabe grinned, giving his cock a squeeze, he wasn’t worried about showing off to Hanzo, seeing as his eyes were closed.

“When you’re ready for it I’d be sure to knot you, make you tied to me for a couple hours while all I did was pump you full of my seed. I could knock you up Hanzo and you’d let me wouldn’t you?” Hanzo nodded and began to stroke his own cock as well as move the vibrator. “You’d love to be so full of my kids, everyone would see that you’re mine. Walk around with that mark on your neck and my kid.”

“Oh my god Gabe.” Hanzo groaned, his hips stuttering a little. “Gonna cum Gabe.” Gabe sat up a little straighter, watching Hanzo.

“Go ahead and cum for me baby boy. Let me see you cum.” Hanzo opened his eyes, shifting a little bit for a better view as he pleasured himself. He let out moans, his hips bucking slightly before he came all over his hand, some of it getting onto his chest.

Gabe watched Hanzo, and gave his cock a few more strokes. He grabbed a handful of tissues as he came, doing his best to make sure it didn’t get everywhere. They both took a moment to breathe before Hanzo began to clean himself up. Gabe tucked himself back into his pants fixing up what was a mess and disposing of the tissues.

“I think you need to call me more often Hanzo.” Hanzo laughed on the other end.

“I think so too.”


	7. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go through the four lives of Gabe, Jack, Hanzo, and Jesse before the fall of Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here it is, the angst chapter! I'm so sorry!

Before The Fall:

 

Hanzo-

 

Hanzo sat outside of his house, his legs tucked underneath of him and his hands in his lap. His eyes closed, his breathing steady. Through his mind the weeks events relayed.

His father's death.

His brothers antics.

A meeting with the elders.

And from this all he was given one task, one unforgivable thing to do in order to please the elders. 

_ Kill your brother Genji. _

Hanzo opened his eyes and took a deep breath before standing up. His brother was a playboy, his antics were getting past the point of redemption. But Hanzo didn’t see that as a reason to kill him, he didn’t want to lose his brother so soon after losing his father.

_ No choice. _

Hanzo head back inside, going to his room and picking his katana up and turning it over in his hands. He watched the blade gleam in the light and felt himself choke up. Hanzo didnt want to hurt his brother, didn’t want to lose him along with his father. He had to.

Hanzo held his katana steady, making his way out of his room and down the pathway to the room where Genji was. Every footstep towards Genji felt heavy, he could tell Genji knew he was there, but he didn’t know what for. Hanzo walks up to Genji, close behind him, he could see Genji turning to him. He probably would have smiled. Genji probably would have asked him out to lunch, talked to him. Maybe things could have gone differently… Just a little differently.

He didn’t get the chance, before the blade of Hanzos katana was in his back.

~~~~

Hanzo finished carrying what remained of Genji out, far away from his house. He could hear Genjis shallow breathing, still saw the blood coming from his wounds. Genji would be dead any second now. Hanzo dropped Genji onto the ground, edge of the woods and quickly fled. He could smell Genji all over him, the smell of another distressed Omega, and the smell of his brother.

Hanzo rushed back to the house, making a beeline to the bathroom where he began to scrub the blood off of his arms. He began to cry as he washed his arms off, not bothering to finish before he collapsed onto his knees and began weeping. Hanzo hated himself, he hated the elders, he hated the clan.

Pulling out his phone, Hanzo hit the speed dial on Gabes number, holding the phone to his ear with shaky hands as it rang. He felt nothing when Gabe picked up the phone, greeting Hanzo the same as always.

“Hey babe.” Hanzo choked out a sob, he was so casual. Gabe picked up something was wrong immediately. “What’s wrong Hanzo?”

“They made me kill him. Gabriel the elders… They-” He stopped, taking a moment to gather his thoughts and take a few deep breaths. “Do you have any agents in Japan right now?”

“I have a few heading out there, what do you want me to tell them? Do you need to come to Blackwatch with me?” Hanzo thought it over, pondering the situation.

“No… I just… Was hoping you’d be here.” Hanzo curled up, looking at the blood on his hands, that was dripping down wet and watered down from the smears on the sink. “Gabriel they made me kill my brother.” Gabe was silent on the other end, but Hanzo could hear him tapping away on something- probably messaging another agent. “Gabe.”   
“I heard you Hanzo. I’d get out there if I could, I can tell my agents to pick you up. You can come here and be safe.” Hanzo sniffled, closing his eyes.

“No… No I just need to talk to you. Please don’t leave.” Hanzo trembled, standing back up to try and finish cleaning the blood back off.

“I’m not going anywhere Hanzo.” Hanzo finished cleaning his hands off, quickly wiping the blood off the sink.

“Thank you Gabriel.”

~~~~

Three months later.

 

Gabriel-

 

“He looks like hes coming along well.” Gabriel watched Genji in the medical bay, moving his fingers and his new body, some light exercises with Angela. Jack stood next to him, arms crossed and watching Genji as well.

“He’s definitely Blackwatch material.” Gabriel commented, rolling his neck to get out any kinks. “He seems to be dealing with everything fine. At least on the outside.” Gabriel watched for a moment longer, just seeing Genji barely reacting to anything. Most of his body replaced with prosthetics, even his eyes needing them. Something about ‘vision enhancement’. He wasn’t really sure.

“Have you heard from Hanzo yet?” Gabriel shook his head.

“Nothing yet, the only time was last month during a breakdown. I haven’t told him Genji is here.”

“Keep it that way.” Jack kept his tone firm, he was probably right that Gabe shouldn’t be telling that to Hanzo. Hanzo wasn’t right, wasn’t acting right at least. 

Last month Hanzo had contacted him, stating very firmly he was leaving the shimada yakuza and wasn’t sure when he would be able to contact Gabriel again. Gabriel again asked if Hanzo needed to come to Blackwatch, only slightly relieved when Hanzo denied him again. With Genji in Blackwatch (or at least the Overwatch HQ, he’d need to keep Hanzo in his room or restricted.) It worried Gabriel to death.Gabe knew he was alright, he could still feel him through the fading bond the two had created.

Gabe ran his hand across his neck, letting out a sigh. “Wish I could see him again.”

“I told you that was a dumb move.” Jack glanced over at Gabe, standing up a little straighter.

“Yeah well what about Jes-” As if on cue, both alphas heard the sound of spurs jingling as Jesse came down the hall.

“Hey boss!” Gabe glanced over and saw Jesse walking over, tipping his hat down. “Hows Genji doing in there?” Jesse walked over beside Jack, resting his head on Jacks’ shoulder.

_ Poor kid _ . Gabe thought as he watched Jesse nuzzle into Jack gently while Jack kept his arms crossed and face still. Gabe hadn’t been keeping tabs on Jack and Jesses relationship, personally he didn’t care. Jesse slept in Jacks room and spent all his heats with Jack, but if he was honest it was hard to tell sometimes if they were even a couple. If not for the constant scenting from Jesse and the bond mark...  _ None of my business what happens behind closed doors. _

“Genji is doing fine. He’ll be running missions with us in the next two weeks.” Jack rubbed his eyes, shaking his head.

“Blackwatch is suspended Gabriel. Thanks to  _ your  _ actions. Genji isn’t running any missions anytime soon.” Jack glared at Gabriel. “Nothing without my permission first.” He stormed off, and Gabriel caught the very subtle pushing of Jesse away from him.

Before the kid could run, Gabe grabbed Jesse by his shirt. “Easy there cowboy. I got something for you.”

“What is it boss?”

“You hear about all that shit going on in London right now?”

“Yes sir.” Jesse straightened up. “What about it?”

“I need you to run out there and check on things for me. Think you can do that? Solo mission, don’t tell Jack you’re going anywhere.” Gabe smiled. “Our little secret.” Jesse grinned, tipping his hat down.

“Sure thing boss!” Gabe waved Jesse off, watching the kid scampering off after Jack.

~~~~~

Four months later.

 

Gabriel slammed open the door to Jacks office, storming up to him and hitting his fist against Jacks desk. Jack barely flinched, he looked so tired now. So did Gabe. Everyone was tired.

“You fucking let her die.” Gabriel growled out, staring down at Jack who was calmly tapping away at his holopad.

“I told her to disengage Gabriel. She didn’t listen.” Jack put his holopad away, getting up to look Gabriel in the eyes. “You think we were expecting to see a sniper out there like that? Widowmaker nonetheless. A  _ Talon _ agent. I did not send her to her death!” Jacks voice raised with every word he spoke. The air between Jack and Gabe getting thicker with anger, tensions boiling over with every word.

“You should have chased after her! Sent someone else! She’s dead because of you!” Gabe gripped the table, hearing a slight crack under his grip.

Anas death hit hard to everyone on base. Everyone was upset, Fareeha being sent off now to go live with her Father instead of stay on base any longer. The base had a tense energy now around it, and most of it came from the two in charge. Ana was the only thing it seemed that would stop them from ripping each other apart, but she was gone.

“I did follow her! We tried to get Widowmaker. You think I just stood there with my thumb up my ass?!” Jack shouted back at Gabriel, reaching out and grabbing him by the shirt. “You think I wanted this? I didn’t fucking ask for Ana to die! She was just as important to me as she was to you!”

“Let go of me.” Gabe grabbed Jacks hands, prying them off his shirt and shoving Jack back. “You could have done more.”

“You act like I don’t know that.” Jack shot back, moving around to the front of his desk to stand face to face with Gabe. “I tried to do everything I could to save her, to get to her before she bled out from her wounds. She died at the hospital Gabriel. Don’t blame me.” Gabe shook, trying to think of something to say, but words weren’t going to do it anymore. He moved his fist back before punching Jack square in the jaw, knocking Jack off his feet momentarily.

“You were never fit to be in this fucking office.” Gabe left, making sure to grab the office door and slam it shut behind him. Sure, the doors slammed shut automatically but it never did justice.

He stormed down the hall, checking his comms for any contact from any unknown numbers. Gabe felt a pang in his chest, he pressed his hand to his neck, putting his comm away and making his way to his quarters.

He missed Hanzo.

He wished he could feel Hanzo again.

~~~~

 

Jack-

 

Jack flinched as Jesse pressed an icepack to his jaw. He gently hit Jesses’ hand away, opting to hold the icepack himself. “Thank you Jesse” Jesse smiled, gently rubbing Jacks back.

“He did quite a number on you didn’t he? Doesn’t look like its gonna heal anytime soon.” Jack closed his eyes, laying back on his best and letting out a long sigh. Jesse straddled Jacks hips, just to get on top of him. He took his hat off, laying down and resting his head on Jacks chest. Jack shifted, shaking his head.

“Jesse not right now. Leave me alone.” Jesse sat up slightly, looking at Jack.

“I’m not leavin you, not with the way you’re actin.” Jack rubbed his eyes, he was so tired. “Jack, I know things ‘r stressful right now, but I’m here for ya. We’re bonded, I ain’t gonna leave you.” Jesse picked up Jacks hand, kissing it gently. Jack quickly pulled his hand back.

“Why did you want to bond to me anyway? You couldn’t wait until your next heat to think it over.” Jesses shoulders slumped and he looked upset, but he remained where he was.

“I… Dunno but I don’t regret it. It might’ve just been a heat thing, but I really.. I’m glad you did it Jack, honest I’m happy.” Jack sat up, pushing Jesse off of him and getting up off the bed. “What ‘in the world is wrong with you Jack? Did Gabe say somethin?”

“I meant why did you want to be bonded so badly? Why was Gabe going to bond to you huh? Did you ask me to do it because you were lonely?” Jack turned to Jesse, watching his facial expressions as he looked both confused and saddened.

“He wanted me to be safe. Wasn’t gonna mean nothin’.” Jack scoffed, turning away from Jesse as he began to pace around the room. The whole thing sounded like bullshit. He could hear his bed creak as Jesse stood up. “I’m serious. I had t’ run a mission not too long ago and this guy…” Jack didnt turn to Jesse, but he felt Jesse get close to him and wrap his arms around him. “He was an alpha and he was gonna use me for breedin’. Because I wasn’t bonded by nobody so I’d be easy to dispose of.” Jack closed his eyes, his chest tightening at the thought of someone touching his omega. But he needed to do what he could now… To keep Jesse safe.

“What makes you so special?” The words hurt, Jack could tell as soon as they were out of his mouth. By the way Jesse let him go and he felt like someone stabbed him in the heart.

“Jack…” Jesses voice was soft, it sounded so hurt. All Jack wanted to do now was turn around and grab Jesse and just hold him safe. Every part of his body told him to apologize.

“I didn’t even want to bond you Jesse.”  _ Another knife.  _ Jack heard Jesses breath hitch at that one. “If it weren’t for your stupid heats we wouldn’t be bonded. I only did it to get you to shut up and stop asking.” Jack closed his eyes, he felt like someone ripped his heart out through his throat.

Jesse stayed quiet until Jack looked at him. They stared at eachother for a moment and Jesse choked back a cry. “Fuck you.” He left without another word.

Jack laid down in his bed, picking Jesses hat up and then tossing it onto the ground.

His bed was empty that night.

And the next night…

And the next…

He got Jesses letter of resignation slapped onto his desk by Gabriel the next week. No words were spoken, Jack saw it coming.

~~~~

Two years later.

 

Jack stared down the barrel of the shotgun at Gabriel, both of them aiming a gun at the other. Gabriel held a device in his hand, a remote to set off bombs probably littered throughout the base.  _ How long had he been planning this. _

“Gabriel hang on, whatever you think you’re going to do, don’t.” Jack kept his eyes locked with Gabes, watching his expression set in stone. Pure anger was in his eyes, how could it have come to this?

“Fuck you Jack.... You and all your… Fucking organization.” Gabes hand fidgeted on the gun trigger, he was going to pull it and shoot Jacks brains out. Jacks mind raced, trying to figure out  _ where  _ he screwed up, what made Gabe snap like this?

“Gabe we can talk-”   
“The time for talk is over!” Gabe shouted, he looked so tired, so angry… Something was terribly wrong.

“Gabriel we can talk this over. Just put the gun down.” Jack could hear people around, they werent alone and some people were panicking. “Who else is here? Who are you working with Gabe?” Suddenly Jack was mad, Gabe was working with someone but who?

“Who do you think Jack?” Gabe held up the bombs remote in his hand, thumb over the button. “I’m going to kill you, and I’m going to blow this place up. And it’ll be all your fault.” Jack felt his gut sink, what did he do?

“What did I do to you Gabe…” Jack lowered his own gun, trying to calm the situation down but it seemed Gabe was set in stone. “Fine, kill me. Word will get out of your betrayal and then what will you do?”

“I’ll be dead too Jack.” Gabe said, he laughed a little, his body shaking. “The bombs are beneath us, I’m going to kill us both!” Jack felt like he got hit in the gut, Gabe wanted him dead so bad he’d kill himself to do it. Jack watched Gabes finger twitch on the gun and he panicked, quickly dropping his own gun and reaching out

He grabbed Gabes arm, twisting it so Gabe would release the gun. Jack was quick, he twisted Gabes arm behind his back and pinned him to the ground. “Stop this Gabe!” Jack screamed as Gabe fought back.

He forgot about the bombs, but only for a second.

Jack heard Gabe laugh, and heard the  **click.**

The ground came up from underneath him, sending both of the men flying. He heard Gabes laugh once before everything was cut off, he was blinded by white light and his ears were ringing.

He didn’t even process when his body hit the ground again.

~~~~   
  


Jesse-

 

The funerals were short, only because of the rain. Jesse wasn’t invited, he stood far away, watching everyone crying over the graves.

He thought back to the good days, wondered if everyone who was hovering around would have been crying over his grave as well. Or if they’d say a few words and walk off. Jesse lit a cigar, letting the smoke fill the air around him. As the rain began to pick up, the people walked off. He barely recognized them.

A couple he could point out. Mercy, Fareeha, Reinhardt, Torbjorn. Winston. Tracer.

He didn’t recognize anyone else. He never worked with anyone else, not even Genji had shown up to the funerals. Jesse wondered how the Shimada was doing, he hadn’t heard from anyone after leaving.

The rain began pouring down, and everyone was quick to get out of it. That was his chance. He put his cigar out, blowing the last of the smoke from his lungs and slowly making his way out in the rain to the graves.

He stopped at Gabriels first, staring down at it, he felt his gut clench. He’d heard the rumors of Gabe blowing himself and Jack up, but didn’t think they could be true. That wasn’t the Gabriel he knew. Jesse sighed, closing his eyes and thinking of anything to say. “Gonna miss ya boss” Was all he muttered, before walking the few feet over to Jacks grave.

_ Jack. _

_ The man who broke his heart _ .

It still hurt thinking about Jack, especially since he could still feel him. It was like Jack was right there with him. The bond lasted so long and it wasn’t fading, he wanted it broken. Even after Jack shoved knives through his chest. After having to leave, all the mean things Jack said on that one day to him.

He wanted Jack back.

Jesse took his hat off, holding it to his chest as he felt himself start to tear up. He missed him so much. “I miss ya Jack. You should’ve… Just given your position up. I told ya a hundred times… Shits rough.” Jesse didn’t bother wiping away the tears that rolled down his face, it all blended with the rain. He was alone. “Jack… I loved y’ so much.” Jesse took a deep breath, and he froze. Someone was near by. Smelled familiar but it was hard to pinpoint in the rain. He quickly grabbed his gun from its holster, turning around and aiming it at whoever was there.

Nobody.

“Yer losing your damn mind Jesse.” He laughed at himself, putting his gun away and putting his hat back on as he began to run through the rain, trying to get back to shelter.

He never saw Jack, hiding behind a pillar, waiting and hoping to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
